Our Little Secret
by KatEyes21
Summary: It's against the rules for them to fall in love, but how can they help it. While on a mission things get a little heated. Rated M for violence, attempted rape, & a lemon concerning Abel & Esther.  Full of Romance, Comedy & Angst.
1. Abel Lusting?

_**This is a story that I just had to sit down and write one night. I love the closing titles of Trinity Blood where it looks like Abel and Esther are lovers. I thought it would be nice if they actually did end up together. Imagine my disappointment when the series was over with nothing to show for it. Anyone can tell that Esther has feelings for Abel. She's always acting **__**as if**__** she's a little jealous when other women pay attention to him. He seems to have feelings for her too, but he's to clueless to do anything about it. Maybe in 1,000 years priests and nuns will be aloud to marry. Anyway, read and ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything I wish I did, but I'm poor and homeless jk**_

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

**Abel Lusting? ("Well he certainly is lusty. (**_**blush**_**) Right Ladies?")**

"Hello Father, Sister Esther Blanchett reporting for duty." Abel looked up from his cup of (sugar) tea. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Abel knew that a priest of the Vatican was not allowed to have thoughts like these, but she was just so.……

"Father is their something wrong?" Abel turned a bright shade of red as he realized that he had been staring at her ample bosom. "Oh, Sister Esther, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment. Why don't you sit down and have some tea with me? We don't have to leave for the Empire for some time. I can abreast (_blush_) you of the situation."

As he said this Father Nightroad's sparkling, blue eyes rested again on the young nun's breasts. "Um, Father you're acting strange. Were you just looking at my breasts? I mean, I know they're big, but you don't have to stare. You are a priest after all."

"Abel started squirming in his chair. "N-n-no of course I wasn't looking at your...I-I-I'm a priest Esther. I don't have those sorts of thoughts."

Esther held back the urge to laugh at the poor priest, and instead she gave him a little wink. "Our little secret father. Well, what did you want to discuss with me?"

Abel thought that she was enjoying his suffering a little too much. However, he quickly shrugged off that thought. Gaining his composure, father Abel began a brief summary of exactly what their mission will be.

"As you know, Cardinal Caterina has asked us to weed out the insurgence in the empire. There is a faction that would love nothing more than to overthrow the Empress. They are trying to start a war between the Methuselah and us humans. We must keep the real reason for our visit a secret. The only ones who may know our real identities are the Empress herself and our lovely hostess, Astharoshe Asran. We will remain guests of Asthe's as long as we have need."

"Our mission is to keep a close watch on our _friendly_ Methuselah brethren. We are to report any suspicious activity directly to Asthe and Cardinal Caterina. Asthe will help us in our endeavors in any way she can. Do you have any questions Esther?"

Esther looked a little confused. "Father, what do you mean by '_suspicious activity_'? What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"

Just as he was about to explain, they heard loud blasts of gunfire.

"Father, what's going on?" Esther was frozen with fear.

"Esther, get down!"

Fearing she would be killed, Abel jumped up from the table and threw himself on top of her. Just then, a barrage of gunfire ricocheted off the table were they had just been sitting.

From under the table, Esther could see Father Tres in a heated battle with a Methuselah.

Tres tried to hold up his own, but unfortunately, his aggressor pulled out a new type of weapon. He aimed it at the priest and fired, disrupting the androids circuits.

"Esther, stay here. I'm going to go help Father Tres. Will you be alright?" He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, unwilling to leave her until he was sure she would stay put. 'I have to do something soon or she may be killed. I cannot loose anymore of my friends to the Rosencruez. Not her, especially not her.'

"Yes Father, I'll be okay. Please be careful." Abel crawled out from under the table and trained his gun on the vampire. He tried to shoot, but his gun jammed. Abel began fiddling with his gun, trying to get it unjammed.

The vampire leapt into the air, and flew towards the AX priest with surprising speed. He attacked Abel in full force, knocking him down to the ground. He then stabbed Abel through the abdomen with his right hand. If Abel had been stabbed higher and a little too the right he would have died instantly.

"FATHER! You, stay away from him!" Esther ran out and grabbed father Abel's gun. Shakily, she picked up the gun and aimed it at Abel's attacker. Unfortunately, the gun was still jammed. Now the vampire turned on the helpless nun. He grabbed the young nun by the throat and proceeded to try and bite her neck.

Just then he felt a jolt of pain. Though his wound was great, Father Abel had somehow managed to grab Father Tres' gun. He then shot the Methuselah in the back with a silver bullet. "You will not touch her. I'll kill you before I'll let anything happen to Esther." The Vampire let go of Esther and crumpled to the ground.

Writhing in pain, he cursed Abel and Sister Esther. "Filthy Terrans, you will all die. I was not the first to attack the Vatican and I won't be the last. You Vatican scum haven't accomplished anything. That child will still be assassinated."

Abel grabbed him by the collar. "What are you talking about? Is their going to be another attempt on his Holinesses life? Who are you working for, the Rosencruez?"

The Methuselah smiled evilly. "When we're done with what we have planned, you'll have nothing left. So much death, so much suffering. (insert evil laugh here)

By this time, Father Tres had fully recovered. Walking over to the three of them, he took hold of the vampire. "Status report."

"I'm alright Tres. Oh Sister Esther, are you alright?"

Esther looked as if she were about to cry. "Of course I'm alright Father, but what about you? You were so badly injured."

Father Abel, not wanting to alarm her, put on his best smile. "Don't worry Esther; it'll take a lot more then that to kill me."

Always the cold one Father Tres proceeded to turn to walk away. "I will take the enemy to his cell."

Abel called back to him. "Very well Father Tres." Just as he was about to turn his attention back to Esther, he found that he had lost too much blood. Now that the adrenaline was leaving his body, he fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"Father, please be careful. You were badly injured. We should get you to the infirmary." Esther ran to Abel and tried to lift him, but she was to week to help him. "Stay here Father, I'll go get help."

* * *

_**Well there it is, finally the first chapter. The second chapter is about half way done. I expect to have it done soon. I usually like to have a fic completed in its' entirety before I post the first chapter, but this one may take some time. R&R please. Sorry if Tres is not entirely in character throughout this story, but someone who is devoid of emotion is hard to write for. I like lovey dovey scenes and angsty scenes best. Action, on the other hand, is not my forte so, before I get bad reviews I apologize ahead of time. I hope everyone likes it, but let me know if you have any problems with it. I have a place in my forums where readers can discuss my work. So check it out.**_


	2. Abel in the Hospital

_**Here's the next chapter. This whole story **__**is going to be**__** a lot of work, so I hope you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rites to Trinity Blood.**_

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

**Abel in the Hospital**

With tears in her eyes, she ran to get help. She was met by Cardinal Francesco. Sobbing, she begged him to come help Father Nightroad.

"I have no time for this! An assassin has just targeted his Holiness! Get someone else to help you!"

She was distraught at the thought that he would refuse to help one of their own. "Cardinal please, I beg you! He'll die if he's not treated soon." Francesco refused to listen to her. Instead, he chastised Esther for her insolence, and then he walked away.

"What's this about Abel?" She turned to see Father Leon standing behind her.

"Father Leon, please I need your help. The intruder attacked Father Abel. He has lost a lot of blood."

"Alright let's go. Show me where he is."

She ran to the spot where she had left Abel, dragging Leon behind her. When they got there they could see a pool of blood where Abel had fallen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't get it, where could he have gone? Father!! Where are you!!?" She called out frantically.

"Esther, calm down! Someone probably already came and took him to the infirmary. Let's go see if we can find him."

* * *

When they got there, they could see that someone had indeed found him and brought him to the infirmary.

She walked slowly over to the priest's bed; almost certain he would be unconscious. When she arrived at his bedside, she was surprised to find him awake. "Father, how are you feeling?"

He looked up to see Esther staring at him with tears streaming down her face. 'Why should she have these tears for me? She has such a kind, beautiful heart. If she knew the sins of my past, she wouldn't shed those tears for me. I don't deserve them.'

"Father?" The worry in her voice was enough to snap him out of his silent reverie.

"I'm alright Esther. You weren't injured I trust." 'She's the last person I would want to see harmed.' He reached up to dry the tears from her face.

At the touch of his soft hand, her face shone a pretty shade of pink. "Um, no Father, I'm not hurt. Please don't strain yourself."

He looked up into her tear-filled eyes. "Don't worry about me Esther."

At this time, Esther had begun to sob again. She threw her arms around his neck and let her fingers sift threw his beautiful silvery hair. "Oh Father, I'm so sorry. If I had listened to you and stayed put you y-you would..."

"Now, now Esther. Don't dwell in the past. The truth of the matter is you saved my life. If you hadn't distracted him I never would have been able to take that shot."

Just then, a nurse came to Father Nightroad's bedside. "Abel needs his rest. I'm afraid the two of you will have to visit him another day." She proceeded to escort the priest and the nun out of the hospital room.

* * *

(The following day.)

"Sister Esther, Cardinal Caterina Sforza has asked me to relay a message to you." When she turned to face the direction where she heard the voice, she saw the regally handsome Father William Woordsworth walking her direction.

"Oh, hello Professor. How are you today?"

"Very well my dear, and you?" Esther tried to hide her grief.

"I'm okay, but..."

"but you're still very worried about Father Abel, aren't you? Don't worry Sister; they'll take good care of him. He'll be better before you know it."

Esther looked up to him to see if there was any hint that he was lying. She was greeted by a handsome, smiling face. There was no trace of deceit in his eyes. 'He's telling the truth. He really believes that Father Abel will be better soon.'

"Sister Esther, I know you don't know much about Abel's Crusnik abilities. I assure you my dear; Father Abel is the one person strong enough to survive an injury like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was up and walking around this time tomorrow."

Esther was greatly pleased to hear this bit of good news. "Thank you Father. Oh, what message did her eminence wish for you to deliver to me?"

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Her eminence wishes you to leave for the Empire as soon as Father Abel is well enough to travel. In the meantime, Sister Kate will keep a close eye on the communications in the Empire via the Iron Maiden. If there should be another plot to attempt, an assassination on his Holiness she will let us know. Well now, I suppose that's it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a very important experiment sitting on the back burner, literally. Good day Sister Esther, and keep your chin up."

"Thank you Father, and please be careful. We don't want you nearly blowing yourself up again."

Professor Wordsworth's mouth dropped open. "My dear Esther, when have I ever nearly blown myself up?"

"The first day I met you. Remember, that was the first time I saw Sister Kate too. She was a little scary."

"Yes, she can be kind of scary when she gets angry. Besides, that was purely an unforeseeable accident. Nothing like that will happen again."

"Hmm, we'll see Father. Maybe I should call the hospital now and tell them they should be expecting you."

"Esther, do you truly doubt my abilities as a man of science?"

Esther began to laugh gently. "Oh Father, I was only joking. I know you are a great man of science."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, I'm just glad to see you can joke at a time like this. I'm glad to see you're feeling much better about Father Nightroad's condition. Now I really should be going. Take care."

She gave Father William a little curtsy. "Yes, you too Professor."

* * *

Even though she was able to joke with the Professor, Esther was still a little upset about Father Abel's injuries. Since it was a Sunday, visitors were not allowed in the hospital after mass. So she decided that a walk in the garden would help her clear her head of any thoughts of Father Nightroad lying all alone in a hospital bed. (_Did she want to be lying there with him? Maybe. giggles uncontrollably_)

Esther walked out into the garden and looked at all the beautiful fountains. 'They're gorgeous, and the flowers in the gardens are breathtaking.'

She stayed out there for hours just sitting by the fountains. She didn't have the heart to leave when it began to get dark. Instead, she just stared at the night sky. The stars shone so bright against the blackness of night.

'It's so beautiful out in the garden at night. I wish Father Abel were here with me. I'll have to make sure to bring him here next time. Well, maybe when this mission is over.' "So much for not thinking about Father Abel."

"Sister Esther, are you still worried about Father Abel? Don't be, he's very strong. I wish I could be more like him sometimes."

When she heard someone speak, she looked around to see a young boy walking towards her. "Oh, your holiness, forgive me. I did not see you standing there." She bowed low out of respect for her superior.

"It's alright Esther; I have a habit of not being seen. Especially by my brother." His voice broke a little when he spoke of Francesco.

"That's not true holiness. All of Rome looks to you. You are the Vatican itself. Please don't sell yourself short. All you need is a little confidence. I know for a fact that your brother does see you. In fact, I just bumped into him yesterday and he was upset about the attempt on your life. So I know he cares a great deal for you. Which reminds me, should you really be out here without some kind of guard?"

"Well, I-I... my brother got really angry with me about something or another and so I-I just snuck out. I really hate when he yells at me. My sister can be harsh at times, but she has never yelled at me like that. Sometimes I think my brother hates me."

"Don't say that your Holiness. Don't ever say that about your brother. You know he worries about you or he wouldn't care enough to scold you when it's necessary."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Now, it's getting late and you shouldn't even be out here to begin with. Come, I'll escort you back to your quarters."

With that, they walked back towards the building together. All the while, a certain Cardinal was watching them.

He had seen the Pope standing there talking with one of the nuns. He was about to run out and grab him when he heard something that caught his attention. ('It's alright Esther; I have a habit of not being seen. Especially by my brother.')

'I had no idea he felt this way. Does he really think I hate him? Maybe I have been too hard on him lately. I'll have to watch how I speak to him from now on. He always was a little overly sensitive. That nun, she's the one who accosted me in the courtyard. Something about Father Nightroad I believe. I was going to have her punished for the insolent way she spoke to me, but I suppose I can let it go this once.'

Once Esther was back in her quarters, she sank down on the bed. She began to undress to change her clothes for the night. As she undressed, she looked into her full-length mirror at the star shaped birthmark on her side.

She blushed as she wondered what it would feel like to have Abel caressing her skin. She ran her fingers down her side, tracing each point of the star. Esther closed her eyes and imagined that it was Abel's elegant fingers touching her. She wanted so badly for him to touch her again. When she visited him in the hospital, the way he brushed the tears from her cheek gave her a sense of belonging. It was like she was born for his touch.

"These kinds of thoughts are a great sin. I should guard them more closely." She felt her guilt creeping up on her. Esther decided it was best to stop thinking on such things. Instead, she decided it was time to go to sleep. After she got dressed and said her nightly prayers, she fell into bed and was asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow.

Esther tried not to think about Abel any longer, but who can guard their thoughts while their consciousness is lost in sleep? This night she will dream of Abel. Tomorrow she'll worry about the confession of her sin.

* * *

_**Please forgive me for the lame way I ended the garden scene. I didn't know how to end the scene, writers block and all that. Well, if you guys are the perverts that I know you are, you'll stick around to hear the last chapter anyway. There will definitely be a nice lemon at the end of this story. Whom does it involve? Duh, who else, Esther and Abel. Kind of surprising the way Esther felt herself up in the mirror. The whole time she was wishing it was Abel. I never thought that of her. She's such a perv. If you liked it or even if you didn't, please review. I'm a review whore. Seriously, I get so happy when someone sends me a message, even if it's bad.**_


	3. Abel's in a Predicament

_**I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been working on three babies at once. (That's stories not 'babies'. I have no children, not even married.) I just could not stop coming up with new plot bunnies. Even now, they are running through my head. I have one chapter of a new story started, but I won't use it until at least one of these stories is finished. I'm so glad of the responses I've been getting for this story. When you guys review or put my story on your alert or fave list, it is so rewarding. By the way, I don't know what color Leon's eyes are. If I got it wrong, let me know in my forum. I will edit any part that my readers point out as being wrong.**_

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

**Abel's in a Little Predicament**

_**Author: "Well, Leon is too, but we'll come to that later."**_

Father Abel awoke to find several people standing around in his hospital room. He climbed out of bed and began to blush. 'Wow, doesn't an injured man ever get any privacy?' Shyly, he began to get dressed. He looked around the room as all his friends stared at him in wonder. They were all amazed that he could even stand at all after such a massive blood loss. Although he was a crusnik, and they had seen him recover quickly before, it still amazed them every time something like this happened.

"How are you feeling Abel?" Abel turned to see the flaxen haired beauty that addressed him. She always had that icy stare in her eyes, but this time her eyes seemed to betray her feelings. They shone like a beacon of worry and pain. He knew that she cared for him, but she had never let her barrier down like this before. The previous attempt on her brother's life, then to find out that that same assassin had mortally wounded her truest friend; it must have taken its toll on her.

"Yes your eminence, I feel great! I feel better than great. I can't wait to get to work on this case. So when can Esther and I leave?" As he said this Abel bent down to put on his black boots. As he tried to pull them on, he made a sound of pain in his throat.

"Well, four eyes looks like you're not going on any missions anytime soon." Leon spoke to him, half joking and half out of worry. His brown eyes revealed his true intent. For all there back and forth squabbling, they were still very close.

"No, no I'm fine I swear." Abel wined to Caterina, Leon, William, and Vaclav. He tried to convince them that he felt alright to go on his mission, but they would hear none of it

"Abel, you will stay here in the Vatican until you get the proper clearance from the doctors to be put back on active duty!! Is that clear!!?"

"Y-yes your eminence." He felt it best not to push the beautiful Cardinal any further.

Professor William took the liberty of helping Abel put on his boots. It was a remarkable sight. Abel was trying to balance himself on one foot. As he began to fall, he tried to re-gain his balance by grabbing onto the professors shoulders. In affect, the professor was knocked over and lay there sprawled out on the floor with Abel planted firmly on top of him.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror. They were worried that Abel may have injured himself in the fall. When they saw him begin to pull himself up and give them that sheepish grin, they began to laugh. The professor had of course broken his fall, so he was not injured in the slightest. (_Author: "poor professor"_)

"Why didn't you just sit on the bed to put on your boots, huh four eyes? I swear you have got to be the most clumsy person I have ever met in my life."

"I don't know Leon; I can be pretty clumsy too you know." Everyone turned towards the door to see Esther standing there with a big grin on her face. She had witnessed the entire escapade. "I seem to recall a time when you had a little accident of your own. Do I need to remind you?"

Leon pulled back in shock. "You promised you would never tell any one about that."

"Don't worry Father, I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

(_**Author: **__"However, I am at liberty to discuss it." __**Amidst glares from both Father Leon and Sister Esther. **__"The following is for those of you who want to know to what incident Esther is referring. However, those of you who simply don't care, you should just skip this part."_)

_Esther had just gone into the bathhouse. She had been saying vespers for what seemed like an eternity, her whole body seemed sore from kneeling on the ground. Now it was time to rest her aching limbs with a relaxing soak. She speedily began to remove her vestment, and then she sank down into the bubble-filled tub. 'Ahh this feels so nice. Finally I can relax with no more distractions.'_

_Esther began enjoying the comforts of her bath immediately. That is until she heard a sound of surprise coming from her immediate vicinity. She looked up in utter shock and embarrassment. Standing in front of her in full view was none other than… _(_"drum roll"_)_… Father Leon. Luckily, she was mostly hidden by the bubbles in her bath, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. It did not make either of them any less embarrassed, even Leon was blushing._

_When he learned his mistake, Leon quickly turned away and began stuttering something about being sorry. He started heading for the door, but he slipped on the puddle of water that had accumulated from Esther's overspill._

_He lay there on the floor groaning from a nasty head wound. "Oh………. Father don't look I'm getting out." Esther looked over at the chair next to her. Draped there was a towel she reached for it. She wrapped it around her, and walked over to the bloodied priest._

"_I feel so stupid. Esther is my head bleeding?"_

"_Yes, it is bleeding. Please don't move; I'll get another towel to hold over the wound." Esther started to stand to fetch another towel. Leon looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "You already have a towel. In-fact we both do. Why should you go out of your way to get another one?"_

_Esther looked at him in disbelief. She began to blush even more so. "Father Leon you're a priest; how could you say something like that?"_

_Leon began to laugh his head off, which seemed to cause him a little more discomfort. Then he looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "You took me seriously?? I was only joking Esther." He began to say something more, then he hesitated. "By the way, we don't have to mention this to Abel do we? In fact let's just pretend this never happened, agreed?"_

"_I was just about to say the same thing to you Father." With that, she walked into the supply cupboard to find another towel. When she brought it back to him, she began to nurse his wound._

"_Thank you Esther, and thank you for keeping our little secret." He said this with a little wink and a debonair smile that would have melted any girl's heart. _(_Author: "Except for Esther's, she belongs to Abel, right?"_)

(_Author: "That's the end; at least for Esther and Leon's part of the story, so don't stop reading because I will be writing more."_)

* * *

_**Was this chappie any good? I loved the story about Esther and Leon. You never hear stuff in the anime about Leon being an oaf as you do for Abel. I could be biased here, but I thought the part where Abel fell unceremoniously on top of Wordsworth was kind of funny, anyone else? Just my opinion, but I think I am the best fanfiction writer in the world. Seriously people, feel free to disagree with me. I'm sure you guys have your own opinions about my stuff. Since most of you are not posting reviews, I'm going to keep on thinking that. It is up to you, the reader, to knock me off my high horse. So please, please, please review. Lovies to all of you who are reading my story, whether you like the story or not, I am giving you all a big cyber hug.**_


	4. A Time to Laugh and a Time to Cry

_**Okay, some of you liked my little story about Leon in the last chapter and some of you didn't. Most, however, did like it. Therefore, I've decided to write a separate story in which Leon is the main attraction sometime in the future, but not until after I finish this one. I would probably get confused and mix content from the two stories. I wanted a bit more humor while they were still in the Vatican, hence the last chapter and some of the events from this one. Please don't flame me, I tried. If these two chapters don't make you at least smile, then I will hang up my hat and stick to romance from now on.**_

_**Ps: The humor is dialed way down in this one, but I still think it's funny, so there. (Author sticks her tongue out at those who hate her comedy.) Enjoy those funny parts, because before you finish reading this, there will be a time when you will feel like shedding a few tears. I warned you. You still don't believe me, fine then, by all means, read on.**_

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

**A Time to Laugh and a Time to Cry**

The group looked at Esther as if she was gold. Leon was never one to be in any kind of silly situations, not like Abel. Abel was especially curious to know what the Spanish priest felt was so embarrassing that he had to hide it.

"Please Esther; won't you give us just the teeniest hint? What in the world is Leon trying to hide?" Abel looked at Leon, only to be met by the coldest stare imaginable. He gulped and diverted his eyes away so as not to provoke Father Leon any further. He knew full well, that when faced with situations like this, it was not a good idea to go poking the bear with a proverbial stick.

The professor, on the other hand, was seemingly not aware of this very important rule. "Yes Esther, please do tell us. I can only imagine what kind of predicament Leon could have gotten himself into."

Father Vaclav expressed his eagerness as well to hear the juicy details of Leon's embarrassment. "I too would be more than eager to hear of this interesting turn of events."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be here visiting a sick patient!? So visit him already and get off my back, okay!?" Leon was extremely angry by all the stares and the snickers he was getting after this little outburst, and it showed. Even Esther had begun to chuckle a little. "Esther, why the hell are you laughing? Unless you want me to reveal our little secret I suggest you stifle it."

"Alright!! That's enough!" Lady Caterina was just barely able to keep a straight face as she brought order to the room. "We will have none of this; we are here to visit one of our own. Let's give him our full attention."

Abel looked around the room yet again. A pretty blush had once again crept into his usually stark, white face. He hated being the center of attention. "Um, you guys don't have to stay here if you don't want. I'm perfectly alright, really."

"Don't be silly my boy. We are your friends and we are only concerned for your health and well-being. Besides, you will need someone to help you get out of this dank hospital room and into the mess."

Father Wordsworth's words rang true to Abel, as he pondered just what they would be serving in the mess hall. It seemed as though he were always thinking of food, even in the face of such situations as this.

"Come Abel, let me help you up." Father Vaclav walked over to the injured priest and put his arm around Abel's shoulder. As Abel arose, he felt a rush from standing too quickly and he began to fall over.

"Oh no you don't, not this time four eyes." Abel would have pulled Father Vaclav over with him, but Leon was too quick for that. He ran over to their side and helped Father Vaclav hold up the woozy priest.

Father Vaclav looked down at the now pale face of poor Abel. "See my friend; you are not yet ready for active duty. Best to take things slow for now."

"Let's go see what kind of gruel they're serving in the mess hall. Whatever it is it has to be better than this hospital food, huh Abel?"

Abel turned his head to the priest standing on his left. He nodded and said to Father Leon, "Yes, I thought I was going to starve to death in here. I tried several times to sneak out, but that beast of a nurse caught me every time. She threatened to tie my wrists to the bed if I didn't stay put."

Everyone glanced at the nurse as they walked out of the room. She gave them all a little wink as they left. They all new that it was against the rules for the nursing staff to threaten any patient with restraints, then again, Abel probably would have deserved it. Hell, there were those times that some of them wished that they could tie up the bumbling fool.

He always wreaks so much havoc when he's having those clumsy little moments. Once when Father Vaclav was trying to recalibrate one of the two weapons that he had sitting on his desk, Abel came bounding into the room yelling something about Sister Kate being after him.

* * *

Abel had walked into her room by mistake on the way to his own, which was across the courtyard in the men's wing of the dormitories. Upon entering, he at once realized that he was in the wrong room when he noticed a scantily clad nun standing in front of him. She had just gotten out of the shower. She was in the process of donning her nun's robes when Abel barged in without knocking. 

Abel just stood there staring at her, his mind racing with semi dirty thoughts. He was still a man after all, he knew he had to guard those thoughts, but wow, she was kind of pretty; and she wasn't in her holographic form either, which made her look even more so. She wasn't as lovely as Esther, but he always had a fondness for blondes.

Luckily, Kate mistook the lecherous stare that Abel had been giving her for shock. She quickly put on her robe and stared at Abel with eyes filled with murderous intent. Abel looked up from what he had been staring at just in time to see the look in her eyes. He backed off and tried to explain that it was an accident. Kate yelled at him that he had better run.

Abel ran screaming down the corridor begging her to forgive him. When he reached Vaclav's office he threw open the door and started trying to explain the reason he was running for his life.

Just then, Sister Kate barged through the door and jumped Abel from behind. He flew forward onto Vaclav's desk, throwing his weapons to the floor, causing one of them to dislodge a bullet that had been caught in its chamber. A window was shattered, a bone in Abel's rib cage had cracked, and poor Father Vaclav had to start his recalibration all over again.

* * *

As the group neared the mess hall, Abel's mood perked up a bit. He could smell the deliciousness surrounding the entrance to his favorite place in all of the Vatican. Food was all his hungry mind had a thought for at the moment. 

That is until he and Esther reached for a tray at the same time. Their hands touched, and for a moment all else seemed to fade away. They stood their looking into each other's eyes, holding hands for what seemed like an eternity, but were more like a few short seconds.

They could have stood there like that all day, but Leon noticed the couple holding hands and ahemed them until they finally looked up and noticed him standing behind them. "Excuse me lovebirds, but I was hoping I could get my tray and get some dinner sometime today."

"What, l-lovebirds, we aren't….." Abel's voice rose a bit louder than he wanted. Everyone turned to stare at the blushing nun and her equally blushing priest.

"Come on Abel I was only joking, lighten up. Jeez you look like your about to have a meltdown. Go sit down at the table and I'll bring your food over to you."

"Huh, oh yeah, just make sure you pile it high, okay?" Abel walked over to the table, supported by his favorite beauty. Esther helped him into one of the benches then walked back over to the table so she could grab a tray.

Walking over to where Leon stood piling a plate to the sky with all sorts of disgusting gruel, Esther whispered to him, "You really shouldn't say things like that to upset Father Abel when he's injured like this you know. He gets so worked up over the simplest little thing."

Leon watched her from the corner of his eye, then whispered back, "I noticed you had turned just as red as Father four eyes over there. Is there something between you two that I should know about?"

Esther glanced at the priest, and then she tried to turn her head away to hide her blush. "Why would you be asking me a question like that? Are you jealous or something? There is nothing going on between Father Nightroad and I."

"Leon set down his plate and grabbed her arm to make her look at him. "I hope, for both your sakes, that that's true. Do you have any idea what they do to members of the clergy who don't hold true to their vows?"

Esther shook her head no. "They call them heretics and throw them into jail until their trial before the Cardinals. If they ever even have a trial, half the time they put up so much red tape that the so-called 'heretic' just rots away in jail for the rest of their life. You don't even want to know what happens if your found guilty by the inquisition. Just tread carefully Esther."

Then he let go of her arm and turned back to the job of getting enough food to fill the never-ending void that is Abel's hunger. "I'm telling you Father, nothing has ever happened between us."

Leon glanced back her way. "Good, just make sure that it doesn't. Be careful Esther, I don't think that you get just how cruel Francesco and the other Cardinals can be."

* * *

The whole time that they were speaking in hushed whispers a pair of blue eyes were watching them. 'What's going on over there? What are they whispering about and why did he just grab her arm like that? She was blushing, could she have a crush on Leon?' Abel watched as the two AX agents walked over to where he sat. 

Esther sat on the far end of the table so as not to draw attention to the incident that occurred earlier. 'She usually sits next to me, but this time she stayed farther away. I don't understand why she would not sit by me; does she really have feelings for Leon? If so then what was in her eyes just now when we touched hands? I must have just imagined it, but it looked like her eyes were filled with love.'

Abel glared at Leon as he sat the plate of food down in front of him. "Wow, tough room. I guess you're mad at me for that comment I made earlier, huh? It was just meant to be a joke." Then he spoke in a whisper only Abel could hear. "Sorry Abel, I wouldn't have said it if I knew you had a thing for Esther." Abel gasped when he heard this. Someone had found out his secret love. He decided he would just try ignoring the priest. He raised his fork and slowly began to eat.

"Well, I guess I better go get some for myself." Leon walked back over to get yet another tray to fill with his own food. His arm was hurting a little from carrying that huge plate of food for Abel. He glanced back at the oblivious couple and wondered how long it would take them to figure it out. 'I hope they know what they're doing.'

* * *

Cardinal Caterina looked over at the table where the two of them sat. She noticed how far away Esther sat from the priest and she smiled inwardly. 'They're trying so hard to hide their attraction. As long as they don't give into their feelings, there should be no problem. At least I hope not, my brother would love nothing more than to see some of my most trusted AX members hunted by the inquisitorial department.' 

She also noticed that Abel was eating slower than usual, in fact, he was almost picking at his food. She got up and walked over to her friend. "Abel, how are you feeling? You look like your barely touching your food. That's concerning for any man, but especially for you. Usually, your stomach is a bottomless pit."

She reached out her hand to touch the priests face. He didn't feel like he had a temperature, but she was still concerned. Esther watched all of this with a pang of jealousy. She didn't like when Cardinal Caterina and Abel had these kinds of moments together.

"Don't worry about me your Eminence. I just have a few things on my mind, like this mission we're supposed to be on. Here I am trying to recuperate, and all the while, there could be another attempt on his holiness' life. It's just so frustrating."

"Yes Abel, I'm all too aware of this. My brother is so frightened by the attempt on his life and Francesco is not making it any easier on him. He keeps telling him of all the dangers of going out into the gardens on his own, and that an assassin could be lurking in every shadow. I know my brother is concerned for his Holiness' well-being; however, he's making my poor little brother even afraid of his own shadow."

When Esther heard this, she at once felt guilty for those feelings of jealousy she had towards the Cardinal. She rose up to walk over to where the Cardinal stood. "Cardinal Caterina, we are all here for you as well as his Holiness the Pope." Esther reached out to grab Caterina's hand.

Caterina stared at her in shock. None of the other nuns had ever done something so kind for her before. They always kept their distance only to speak to her of matters concerning the AX. They never tried to comfort her like this before.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "T-thank you Esther, this is such a kind gesture." Seeing that tears had now begun to run down the blonde's cheek, Esther leaned in and pulled her into her embrace.

"If this is against the rules feel free to punish me later, but right now, I think you're in desperate need of a hug."

Everyone in the room was silent as the usually stoic Cardinal let her guard down. She wept into Esther's shoulder, her cries reverberating on the walls. No one in the AX, with the exception of Abel, had ever seen or heard her cry.

All was silent when she was finally able to reign in her tears. All except for one, small voice which was barely audible.

"Sister, are you alright? Why were you crying?" Caterina dried her tears before turning to her beloved brother. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered in his ear that there was nothing wrong and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

There was not a dry eye among any of the AX members that witnessed this. Hearing Cardinal Caterina cry like that and seeing the embrace between the siblings that transpired afterwards, everyone in the room was awestruck.

"Sister, are you sure you're alright? You never hug me like this. Did something happen?" Alessandro pulled away from his older sister to see the usually cold, stoic stare she wore had softened into a different look. His mother had always given him that look when she sang to him and tucked him into bed. Alessandro looked into his sisters watery eyes with teary eyes of his own.

"I just had to give my favorite brother a hug. Is there something wrong with that?"

Alessandro shook his head no, and then he buried his face into his sisters Cardinal robes. "T-this is the way my mother would always hug me. Sister, I miss my mother so much." Alessandro was not the best at keeping his emotions as stoic as that of his older siblings'. Softly, he began to cry.

* * *

As all of this was transpiring, Francesco walked into the room through a back door. He arrived sometime in between Caterina's musing of why Esther and Abel were not sitting next to each other and Esther and Caterina's hug. 

"Caterina, what are you doing codling him like that!?" Then he turned to his younger brother. "You're not a baby anymore; act more like a man, not a child. You are the Pope; you have all of Rome looking to you for guidance, and here you are, crying like a little baby. As for you dear sister, I will talk to you later about this! In future, I demand that you refrain from showing those kinds of emotions in front of his Holiness!"

"Don't show emotion!? Do you expect everyone in the world to be as coldhearted as you!? And for your information, this is the first time that any of us has ever seen her Eminence show these kinds of emotions! We can't all be emotionless bastards, can we!?" Leon was livid by the unfeeling comments that this bastard Cardinal was yelling.

Before he could get a response or chastisement by said bastard, Caterina spoke up against Leon's insubordinate behavior. "Father Leon, no matter how much of an ass my brother can be at times, you will show your superiors the proper respect. If you had any plans for tonight, I suggest you cancel them. You will be cleaning the sanctuary from top to bottom all day."

Francesco stormed over to the two of them and grabbed Alessandro by the back of his shirt.

"Come with me your Holiness, you have work to do." As he dragged the poor young Pope out of the doorway and into the corridor, he poked his head back inside to address Father Leon. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, criminal. I will have my own punishment for your insolence later."

"Francesco, it's my job to punish my AX members, I don't go poking my nose into the inquisitorial department, do I?" She glared at her brother with indignant anger.

"Very well Caterina, but you had better keep a tighter leash on that one." He popped his head back out of the door quickly, so as not to be pummeled by the disgusting food they insisted on serving here. By the stares that the AX members and his sister were giving him, he wouldn't put it past them.

"The nerve of that guy. Your eminence, are you alright now?" Esther looked around the room to see that everyone had the same mind set as she. They were all angry at Cardinal Francesco's outburst and concerned for her Eminence.

"Yes Esther, I'm fine. I want to see you in my office tomorrow, there's a matter I wish to discuss with you." Caterina turned towards the door and started out into the hallway. "Yes your eminence, I'll come to your office first thing in the morning."

Then she turned back and addressed Leon. "Father Leon, you know where I stand when it comes to insubordinance. Just the same, thank you for defending me to Francesco." Leon was almost speechless; he had never once heard her say thank you before, certainly not to him. "You're welcome, you know we would do anything for you."

"Yes I know." At that time she walked out the door and down the hall towards her office. Thoughts of the day and the kind gestures shown her by the members of her AX team filled her mind. Her most loyal and most trusted friends would always be there for her, even in times such as this.

* * *

_**Oooh, what's this, why does her eminence want to talk to Esther? Maybe she wants to tell her, 'Keep your hands off of Abel, he's mine.' Who knows, and you guys won't know until the next chapter. So what did you think? I know I'm going to get some grief for that bit about Kate, but I wanted something funny to lighten the mood before that crying fit by Caterina and those asinine comments of the bastard Cardinal. You went from loving him in the second chapter to hating him in this one. Personally, I like him better this way, he's not as OC. Well, he wouldn't change over night, would he? Maybe he'll have a chance to show how much he really cares for his brother later. I'll probably have to kill off the Pope before Francesco finally agrees to get off his high horse; or maybe I'll just rip him off the horsie myself. He does love his brother; he just doesn't know how to show it. I guess his mommy never hugged him the way Caterina hugged Alessandro. Please review.**_

_**Ps: I loved writing the part about Caterina melting down. She can't be calm and collected all of the time. The only time we see her otherwise is when she's scared because the vampires just attacked her home and killed her family. That was so sweet when Abel came to rescue her. Who here wants to be rescued by Abel? Stay with me all the way through to the last chapter; if you guys can put yourselves in Esther's shoes you just might get the chance for him to rescue you. It won't come for a while, so don't worry; this story is far from over.**_


End file.
